No todo es real
by Jessie2790
Summary: Kaden tiene que ir al futuro, a detener a Nefarius, resumen completo adentro
1. Invasión

Ratchet and Clank

No es un sueño, es real

Resumen: Durante la vida de huérfano, Ratchet aprende solo una cosa, no todo lo que ves es real pero puede ser a veces real. Nefarius encontró una nueva máquina para destruir el mundo y hacerlo el "emperador" de todos. Mientras que en el pasado, Kaden fue contactado por Orvus y fue llevado al futuro donde se encontrara a su hijo y a su mejor amigo Alister Azimuth o mejor conocido como el general. Juntos deben detener a Nefarius de la nueva máquina.

Ratchet and Clank no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Insomniac

* * *

><p>Fastoon.<p>

-¿Por qué deberíamos en confiar en Tachyon? -Kaden pregunto- No se ve confiable….

-Si queremos detener esta guerra en Polaris, es la única forma. -Azimuth dijo.

Los dos Lombaxs iban caminando en las calles de Fastoon, discutiendo sobre las ideas que Tachyon trajo a su planeta. Eso hizo quedar sorprendidos a los E.P.L (Encargados de protección Lombax) pero también trajo desconfianza y preocupaciones, las ideas de Tachyon eran espléndidas y excelentes para detener la guerra en Polaris, pero algo no iba bien. Al parecer Tachyon estaba muy confiado en sus ideas para que los Lombaxs acudieran a su ayuda.

-Pero, Alister. -Kaden dijo- Por algo Tachyon vino a ayudarnos, él venía de muy lejos, ¡ni siquiera pudiera saber que hay guerra!

Alister suspiró

-Lo sé.- Azimuth dijo-Kaden, yo la verdad no se que hacer…

Kaden suspiró, por alguna extraña razón, Kaden sentía que no debería confiar en Tachyon, a pesar que quiere ayudar. Kaden tiene la sensación que él, no solo quiere ayudar sino algo más. Algo que les costaría la vida muy cara, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere? Pero sea lo que sea, no debe permitir que Tachyon acceda a las armas.

-Alister, Tachyon es un cragmita. -Kaden dijo- Y sabes, que los cragmitas eran amenazas para los Lombaxs en muchos años atrás… ¿No crees que es extraño? ¿Qué un cragmita quiere ayudarnos?

Alister se encogió de hombros, él también sabía que era extraño que un cragmita quiera ayudar, pero…. Pueda que Tachyon sea diferente a los de su raza, había un 90% que Tachyon sea diferente, según él, pero si la guerra continua así, todos estarían en peligros, y él como general de los Lombaxs no debe permitir eso, su deber es proteger y guiar a los Lombaxs del peligro.

-No lo sé, Alister. -Kaden dijo entre un suspiró- Tengo un hijo, la cual no lo pondría en peligro, y se que tú tampoco ¿Verdad?

-Nunca, nunca pondría a tu hijo en peligro. Lo sabes. -Azimuth dijo

Kaden asintió.

-Bueno, te veo luego.- Kaden dijo- Tengo que cuidar a Ratchet. Esta solo en casa.

-Bien, salúdamelo de mi parte.- Azimuth dijo

Kaden asintió sonriendo, se fue por un pasadizo que él siempre usaba para llegar más rápido a su casa, Alister suspiró mientras veía a su amigo desaparecer.

-"Que lío"-Azimuth pensó

Se acarició su cabeza con su mano, tal vez Kaden tiene razón, no debe confiar en Tachyon. Entonces escucho su comunicador vibrar.

-Aquí Azimuth. -Contestó-¿Qué pasa?

-_¡Perdimos __a__l a__mitad __de __los __soldados!-_Dijo el que llamó a Alister- Azimuth, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Alister se sobresalto, ¿Habían perdido la mitad de los soldados? ¿Pero como? Sintió sus manos temblar, habían muerto Lombaxes inocentes… Esto ya fue demasiado lejos, colgó y se fue corriendo a alguna parte de Fastoon.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- Se decía-Solo es una pesadilla, solo es una pesadilla…

Seguía corriendo, a veces tropezaba con algunas personas, pero no le importaba… No sabía adonde él se dirigía, pero no paro, siguió corriendo, dejando a sus piernas elegir el camino, Alister sintió que habían pasado horas corriendo hasta que al fin se detuvo, miro a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que no conocía el lugar donde se encontraba. Miro de nuevo al frente y se sorprendió, sus piernas lo dirigió a la "casa" de Tachyon.

-Lo siento Kaden pero…. –Azimuth dijo-No veo otra manera de ayudar a los Lombaxs.

Con paso decidido, toco la puerta, espero a que le abrieran. Pero nadie le contesto, volvió a tocar pero no le abrieron, suspirando se volteo y antes de que se fuera, una extraña criatura baja le abrió la puerta. Era Percival Tachyon.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Preguntó Tachyon-Lombax…

Su voz era agria y desafinada ¿Todos los cragmitas tenían esa voz? Se quedó quieto esperando la respuesta de Azimuth.

-¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día… -Tachyon prosiguió

-Necesito… tú ayuda. -Azimuth dijo- Hemos perdido la mitad de nuestros soldados, y dudo que ganaremos así….

Tachyon sonrió, como si estuviera esperando esa respuesta, salio de su casa y se puso al frente de Alister, la cual retrocedió un poco.

-¿Necesitas mí ayuda?-Preguntó Tachyon entre la sonrisa- Sería el placer más grande….Si te ayudare…

Alister levanto la mirada, ¿En serio, lo ayudara? Ósea que es un cragmita diferente.

-Pero, para hacerlo necesito que me dejes acceder a la sala de armas.-Tachyon dijo- Así es más rápido….

Y así fue, Alister le dio acceso a Tachyon sin saber las consecuencias que esté le traerá al planeta Fastoon. Alister le explicaba como las armas se usaban o como las máquinas se encendían, mientras que le explicaba, Tachyon tenía una sonrisa malvada. Que Alister nunca lo vio.

-Bueno, mañana… te enseñare lo que hice. -Tachyon dijo

Alister asintió, salio de la sala de armas para ir a su casa, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que eran un tonto al haber dejado Tachyon entrar a la sala, trato de ignorar de lo que su cabeza le "decía".

-Genial, ahora mi cabeza esta en contra mío…-Alister se dijo- Será mejor que avance más rápido…

* * *

><p>Con Tachyon en la sala de armas Lombax.<p>

-Pero que Lombax más bobo. -Tachyon dijo- Tan bobo al haber confiado en mí, el futuro emperador del mundo….

Sonrió, al fin su plan se hizo realidad, se vengara, y hará sufrir a los Lombaxs por haber desterrado a su raza, habrá tristeza y agonía…

-Lo único que falta es una llave…-Tachyon dijo -¿Uh?

Alzo su mirada, vio una especie de llave en forma de un círculo entonces la agarró con sus garras de color morado.

-Perfecto, esplendido.- Dijo-Pronto los Lombaxs verán como mi raza sufrió al ser desterrados…

Al prender todas sus máquinas, contacto a su ejército que esperaban en las lunas de Fastoon, un drifoide activo su comunicador, y escucho la voz de su jefe.

-Drifoides, ya pueden venir a Fastoon.-Tachyon dijo- Pero que ningún Lombax los vea, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor.-El drifoide contestó- Todas las unidades, ¡preparen para aterrizar a Fastoon!

Al oírlo, las naves se activaron y volaron a Fastoon. Al llegar, aterrizaron por la selva de Fastoon con mucho cuidado para no llamar la atención, cantidades de soldados drifoides, bajaron de las naves, se teles transportaron a la sala de armas, encontrándose con Tachyon.

-Se tardaron.-Tachyon dijo-Lentos, muévanse, móntense en mi armada, vamos hacer una invasión que se hará historia.

* * *

><p>-Pa…pá…<p>

-¿Cómo dijiste?- Kaden dijo sorprendido.- ¿Ratchet?

-Pa…Pá.-Ratchet dijo

-Sí, así me llamó. –Kaden dijo

Kaden sonrió, cargó a su hijo acariciándole la cabeza, Ratchet le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, suspiró y lo puso en su cuna. Mientras él se sentaba en un sillón a lado de su hijo, mirando las estrellas con la blanca luna que se asomaban por su ventana.

-Que hermosa esta la noche.-Kaden dijo-¿Verdad Ratchet?

-Hahaha. –Ratchet rió.

Kaden le sonrió, lastima que su madre no estaba aquí, ella había muerto cuando había dado a luz, provocando que a Ratchet se quedara sin una mamá.

-Que extraño…-Kaden dijo-¿Por qué siento que está será la única noche que te veré?

Kaden había sentido ese sentimiento, cuando Ratchet rió, sintió que algo muy malo iba a pasar, vio a su hijo en la cuna, la cual lo veía con una cara llena de preocupación. ¿Tal vez le ocurre lo mismo? ¿Lo mismo que Kaden siente? Se sacudió la cabeza con la esperanza que se le pasara.

-Shh. –Kaden dijo-Nada va a pasar, hijo, todo estará bien…Mañana iremos a ver las estrellas en la cima de la ciudad.

Pero su hijo no se le había quitado esa cara, eso hizo poner a Kaden tenso, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está preocupado?

-Hijo, me estas poniendo preocupado.-Kaden dijo-¿Qué pasa?

-Pa…Pá. Ratchet murmuró alzando sus Manos para que Kaden lo cargara.

Kaden lo cargo otra vez, preocupado. ¿Qué le pasa? Sintió que Ratchet se apoyaba más a su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza como si temiera que él se fuera para siempre y que nunca volvería.

-Pa…pá.-Ratchet dijo-Pa…pá

* * *

><p>-¿Listo? –El drifoides preguntó<p>

Tachyon lo calló, activó su "trono" que era más grande que él, un soldado drifoides lo ayudo a subir. Agarrando su cedro con una sonrisa malvada.

-Listo.-Tachyon dijo-¡Ataquen!

El portón se abrió dejando ver al ejército, comenzaron a andar, cargaron sus armas, y comenzaron a disparar, todos los Lombaxs sorprendidos por el ataque sorpresa, comenzaron a correr del miedo, mientras que Tachyon comenzaba a avanzar con su ejército, destruyendo todo a su paso, las casas se incendiaron, los edificios comenzaron a caer al suelo, haciendo que al impactar con el suelo, sacudiera la tierra. Todos corrían por sus vidas, llorando y corriendo.

-¡Corran! ¡HAHAHAHA!- Tachyon dijo burlándose- ¡LLOREN! ¡GRITEN! ¡PERO NO LOS SÁLVARA HAHAHA!

Los drifoides seguían disparando, riendo y gritando. Los del suelo que iba caminado, les disparaban a los Lombaxs, y los mataban.

Fastoon está hecho un caos total, en vez de haber, hermosos rascacielos, y casas, estaba ocupado por ruinas, hechas añicos, Tachyon seguía avanzando.

* * *

><p>Un fuerte estruendo hizo despertar a Alister, ¿Qué fue eso? Se levanto de un golpe y se asomó por la ventana, al ver el escenario que estaba antes sus ojos, no podía creer lo que veía. Todo el lugar estaba incendiado.<p>

-¿Pero qué?-Azimuth dijo-¡¿Qué está pasando?

Salió de su casa, se tropezó con los pedazos de roca que había en el suelo.

-Agh… -Gimió

Vio que los soldados, se dirigían a la casa de su amigo, preocupado, agarró su comunicador.

* * *

><p>Fuertes gritos, hizo despertar a Kaden, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué gritaban? Se levanto de la cama y se fijo por la ventana, vio cantidades de humo salir por la ciudad, tapándose la boca para no gritar del horro, se fue al cuarto de su hijo, que lloraba.<p>

-Calma, calma. -Kaden dijo-Todo va a estar bien, Ratchet…

"BEEP"

-¡¿Qué pasa? Kaden gritó.- ¡¿Por qué hay humo?

-¡Kaden, necesito que salgas de la casa! Alister dijo-¡Soldados se están aproximando a tu posición! Saca a tu hijo de ahí

Las orejas se les pararon, cogió a su hijo, y salió por la ventana. Corrió, con su hijo en las manos, la cual estaba tapado por una sábana de color celeste. Se encontró a Alister, que se encontraba cubierto en un edificio que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Kaden, aquí.- Alister dijo-Has silencio.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Kaden preguntó

Alister suspiró.

-No lo sé- Contestó.

Fuertes pisadas se aproximaban, Kaden y Alister se callaron, entonces por un agujero, dejo ver a los dos Lombaxs quien era.

-Pero si es.-Kaden dijo-Percival Tachyon

Alister quedo muy sorprendido al ver al cragmita pasar.

-¡DEBO DE AGRADECER, A UN LOMBAX QUE ME AYUDO A ENTRAR A LA SALA DE ARMAS LOMBAXS! Tachyon grito

Kaden escuchaba curiosamente lo que decía Tachyon, Alister por su parte cerró sus ojos, tenso.

-¡A ÉL GENERAL, ALISTER AZIMUTH!-Tachyon prosiguió

Kaden quedo impresionado al oír lo que dijo Tachyon, miro a Alister con decepción. Al escuchar que se iba.

-¿Por qué?-Kaden dijo-¡¿Por qué le distes acceso a él!

Azimuth no dijo nada, estaba tan impresionado. Por lo que dijo Tachyon.

-¡Le distes acceso sabiendo que Tachyon es un cragmita!-Kaden dijo-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Kaden yo…

Kaden suspiró, agarrando a su hijo, Azimuth vio al niño que lo miraba inocentemente, comprendiendo la situación. Sintió su pequeña mano en su guante, a pesar que Azimuth llevaba su guante puesto, sintió el calor proveniente de la mano del niño. Azimuth acarició la mano de Ratchet.

-Pensé, que eras mi amigo. –Kaden dijo-Pero solo eres un traidor.

-Kaden, ya sé, que hice mal pero…-Alister dijo

-¿Sabes que moriremos? –Kaden dijo-¿Verdad?

Azimuth sintió un nudo en su garganta, no pudo responder, estaba triste y se sentía un maniático. Ratchet seguía acariciando la mano de él, tratando de calmarlo.

-Váyanse, yo me las veré con Tachyon.-Alister dijo

-¿Ahora quieres detenerlo? Kaden dijo sarcásticamente

-Fue mí culpa, tengo que asumir que fue mi culpa. Azimuth dijo

Pero Kaden no lo dejo.

-¿Pero qué…?-Azimuth dijo al ver que Kaden no lo dejaba.

-No, tenemos que estar unidos.-Kaden dijo

Azimuth asintió, los dos salieron de su refugio y comenzaron a correr entre las ruinas y esquivando los proyectiles que los drifoides les lanzaban. Kaden vio a su hijo, estaba calmado pero también seguía con la misma cara de preocupación, entonces lo cubrió más con la sábana.

-¿¡Cuál es el lugar más seguro? Kaden preguntó preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo-¡No podemos parar, hasta llegar a algún sitio que nos vean!

-¡La corte de Azimuth! -Azimuth dijo- Es seguro pero está demasiado lejos de aquí.

Kaden gruño, pero algo lo hizo tropezar, y al tropezar su hijo se le resbalo y salió volando al suelo, Kaden no se pudo levantar.

-¡RATCHET!-Kaden gritó

Azimuth al ver que Ratchet, iba a impactar con el suelo, lo agarró antes de que se lastimara. Suspirando de alivio, al ver que Ratchet estaba bien.

-Toma. -Azimuth dijo entregándole a Ratchet-Ten más cuidado…

-Gra…gracias…-Kaden dijo

Continuaron corriendo, pasando a los Lombaxs que estaban gritando, también estaban pidiendo ayuda, pero era en vano… Azimuth levanto la mirada y vio que ya estaban cerca para llegar a la corte.

-¡Vamos, ya estamos llegando!-Azimuth dijo-Solo un poco más….

Pero en el frente, un grupo de soldados drifoides hicieron que se detuvieran.

-¿Adónde creen qué van? -Uno de ellos dijo- Porque para serles honestos, ustedes morirán.

-No lo creo- Azimuth dijo defensivamente.

Saco su omnillave y ataco a los soldados, Kaden observaba a su amigo pelear.


	2. Llevado al futuro

Capitulo 2

Contactado por Orvus

Y llevado al futuro.

-"Kaden" –Una voz lo llamó-Ven aquí….

Kaden se volteó al ser llamado, se acero lentamente a la roca, donde se encontraba la persona que lo había llamado. Al llegar abrazo más a su hijo. Una luz de color celeste lo hizo mirar, al ver de donde provenía la luz, se dio cuenta de que era un Zoni.

-Se que te estarás preguntando que estoy haciendo aquí. -Dijo el Zoni. –Mi nombre es Orvus, y yo te voy a ayudar.

-¿Cómo?-Kaden preguntó.

Kaden pensó, que esto solo era una mentira para así que un drifoides lo atacara, a él y a su hijo Ratchet, ¿Por qué le debería de ayudar?

-La única manera de ayudar, es que vayas al futuro.-Orvus dijo- Allá estarás seguro.

-¿Al futuro?- Kaden preguntó sorprendido.

Orvus asintió.

-En el futuro, tú tienes un deber muy importante.-Orvus continuó-No como padre, sino también de héroe….

Kaden frunció el ceño, ¿Héroe? No, no el debe quedarse, aquí en Fastoon, con su hijo y su amigo.

-Este es tú destino.-Orvus dijo

Con una palmada, apareció un portal de color celeste, que mostraba una imagen de un planeta llena de tecnología, pero más avanzada que la de su tiempo, mostraba a personas de especies extrañas, que Kaden nunca había visto.

-¿Ese es el futuro?-Kaden preguntó

Orvus asintió.

-Vamos, ve. –Orvus dijo

Cuando Kaden iba a entrar, Orvus lo detuvo, confundido por el acto del Zoni, vio que Orvus veía a su hijo.

-¿Qué?-Kaden preguntó confundido.-Creí que debería de ir al futuro…

¿Por qué Orvus miraba a su hijo? ¿Acaso le llamaba la atención? Kaden no lo sabía, pero no dijo nada, esperando la respuesta de Orvus.

-Tú, el niño…No.-Orvus dijo.

-¡¿Qué? –Kaden dijo.- ¿¡Cómo qué él no!

Orvus suspiró, Orvus hizo un extraño movimiento y hizo que Ratchet flotara, obligado Kaden lo soltó viendo como su hijo lo ponían en una pequeña roca.

-Me temo.-Orvus dijo-Que ustedes dos, se deben separar por ahora.

-¿¡Qué! –Kaden dijo-No me iré sin él…

-Él ya tiene su destino.

-¿Morir?-Kaden preguntó

-No.-Orvus dijo-Él vivirá, pero en Veldin, mis compañeros, los Zoni, lo llevaran allá.

Entonces del portal, aparecieron tres Zonis, llevaron a Ratchet flotando, lejos del peligro, hasta sacarlo del planeta. Kaden veía tristemente como los Zonis se llevaban a su hijo, lejos de él.

-Ahora, debes entrar.-Orvus dijo- No te preocupes, tú y él se verán, otra vez…

-¿Qué…qué pasara con…Alister?- Kaden preguntó con lágrimas

-También, lo verás…-Orvus dijo.- Los veras, otra vez si entras al portal…

Kaden cerró sus ojos, limpiándose su cara, corrió a la dirección del portal, entro y al entrar el portal se cerró, dejando atrás el pasado, a su hijo y a su amigo.

Durante su camino al futuro, Kaden sintió que volaba, miro a todos sus lados y algo le hizo detener la miraba, una imagen de un Lombax, parecido a él, hablaba con un pequeño robot.

_-"Ratchet"-El robot dijo- El capitán Qwark, solicita nuestra ayuda…_

_-"Vale, Clank"-Ratchet contestó._

Kaden quedo sorprendido al ver la imagen, el robot llamado Clank, ¿Dijo el nombre de su hijo? Imposible, la escena cambio donde mostraba a Ratchet caminando entre Fastoon, con la mirada confundida, llevaba a Clank en su espalda, como si fuera una mochila.

-"_¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Ratchet preguntó- Pareciera, como si este planeta ha sufrido mucho…_

_-"Según, mis procesadores, dicen que este planeta se llama, Fastoon, hogar de los Lombaxs".-Clank dijo- Ósea, que es tú planeta…_

_-"Vaya…. ¿Por qué está desolado? Ratchet preguntó- No hay nadie…_

_-"Supuestamente, el emperador Tachyon arrazo con todo este lugar. Clank dijo-Algunos Lombaxs sobrevivientes, escaparon pero a otra dimensión…._

Kaden gimió, al ver su planeta destruido, Kaden quería entrar a ese "Lugar" donde su hijo ya grande estaba, y explicarle de lo que había pasado. Pero no podía.

_-"Caray. Nunca pensé que Tachyon hiciera, tal acontecimiento…."-Ratchet dijo_

La imagen otra vez cambio a un lugar donde Ratchet se estaba enfrentando a Tachyon, después a una donde Clank lo habían llevado los Zonis, después cambio a donde su hijo aparecía hablando con Azimuth, Orvus tenía razón, los dos habían sobrevivido a la invasión.

_-"Y tú, hijo mío.-Azimuth dijo.-Eres clavadito a tu padre."_

Kaden sonrió al ver a su hijo y a su mejor amigo, hablando juntos. Ratchet sonrió.

-WOOOOOW. Kaden gritó al ver que se estaba aproximando con suma velocidad a salida del portal.

Actualidad

-General.-Ratchet dijo- El doctor Nefarius, ha vuelto…

Azimuth se volteó, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?-Azimuth preguntó

-Lo dijo, ayer en la noche, en una holopantalla. –Ratchet dijo-Quiere vengarse y…Encontró una especie de máquina….

Azimuth suspiró

-Ve a tú cuarto. -Azimuth contestó- Hablamos de esto mañana, ve a dormir.

Ratchet asintió, se retiro de la sala para ir a su cuarto, habían pasado ya cinco meses de haber derrotado al doctor Nefarius. Ratchet se había quedado solo, porque su amigo, Clank se tuvo que quedar en el gran reloj. Al ver que el joven Lombax no tenía a nadie más, decidió cuidarlo en Torren IV, con la oportunidad de tener a alguien de su misma raza. Azimuth se había convertido en el mentor de Ratchet. Eso hizo cambiar a Ratchet.

Kaden vio como el suelo se hacía cada vez más grande, se protegió su cabeza con sus manos para no lastimarse, y cerrando sus ojos, espero a que impactara con el suelo, pero nunca llego, curioso abrió los ojos y vio que estaba flotando cerca del suelo, después cayo.

-Ugh… -Kaden gimió al sentir el rocoso suelo.- ¿Dónde estoy?

Se levanto del suelo, y vio que estaba en otro lugar, no era Fastoon, pero el lugar era seco, oscuro y parecía desolado, comenzó a caminar, entonces se encontró a tres robots, armados.

-BIBIP.-Uno de ellos exclamó al ver a Kaden-bibip

Kaden frunció el ceño, ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Vio que una de ellas activaba su pistola, y le disparó a Kaden, por suerte, Kaden lo esquivo y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, corrió hasta parar en un lugar más oscuro que el de antes. Vio que en el tablero decía "Planeta Torren IV" Siguió caminando a una casa que tenía forma de un robot azul, fruncido fue allá y antes de que pudiera entrar, un monstruo grande lo atrapo. Gritando, trato de quitarle su agarre.

* * *

><p>Ratchet se fue a su cuarto, suspirando. El regreso de Nefarius lo dejo confundido y estupefacto, cuando pensó que todo ya había terminado, resulto ser que no fue verdad, se asomó por la ventana, vio a su nave Afelión, flotando a lado de la nave del general Azimuth, eran diferentes, Afelión era azul con otro modelo, antes, Afelión era rojal, pero cuando se estrelló en el planeta Quantos, lugar de los Fongoids, Afelión quedo destruida, pero gracias a el líder de los Fongoids, lo ayudo, reparando su nave con tecnología Zoni.<p>

-¡AAAH!

Ratchet se sobresalto, sus orejas se levantaron de golpe al escuchar el grito, ¿Quién grito? Ratchet quería saber quien grito, pero él sabía que el general no le iba a dejar salir a estas horas de la noche, se convirtió en sobre protector con Ratchet entonces, Se asomo por la puerta, y vio al general durmiendo en el sofá, suspirando de alivio, cerró su puerta con sumo cuidado, y salio por la ventana con cuidado. Cayo al suelo parado, y con su omnillave se dirigió al lugar de donde provino el grito.

-¿Quién grito?-Ratchet preguntó.

Entonces Ratchet llego, vio a un monstruo más grande que un Agoriano, Ratchet abrió la boca de sorpresa, ¿Qué era eso? Vio que el monstruo, tenía acorralado en sus manos, a un… ¿Lombax? Ratchet se limpio sus ojos.

-Déjame en…paz.-El Lombax dijo.

Ratchet le silbo al monstruo, llamándole la atención.

Kaden escucho un silbido detrás suyo, ¿Quién silbo? Kaden no sabía, pero al parecer, el monstruo le llamo la atención, sintió que el monstruo se volteaba, y Kaden pudo ver a un Lombax, con armadura azul con negro, el azul resplandecía. Asombrado por la aparición del Lombax.

-Oye tú, déjalo en paz.-Contestó- Si no, entonces te las veras conmigo…

El Lombax alzo su llave, desafiadamente. El monstruo gruño, soltó a Kaden.

-Uff. –Kaden gimió al caer al suelo.

Vio que el monstruo se aproximaba al Lombax, pero cayo al suelo al ser golpeado con la omnillave. Se volvió a levantar, enfadado.

-Ven, ¡Golpéame!-Ratchet dijo-¿ ¡Qué esperas!

El monstruo al ser provocado, por el joven Lombax se vio obligado a golpearlo con sus garras, Ratchet lo esquivo pero la garra le dio en su hombro. Ratchet no dijo nada, Kaden vio impresionado al Lombax, que hacía maniobras con su omnillave para golpear al monstruo, algunas veces esquivaba los ataques del monstruo, era rápido.

-Toma esto-Ratchet dijo

Kaden supo que el Lombax estaba enfadado, sus orejas estaban paradas. Vio que seguía peleando, hasta que por fin, el monstruo cayó al acantilado derrotado.

-Hmp.- Ratchet exclamó- A la próxima, no seré tan piadoso…

Guardo su omnillave, Kaden vio como el Lombax se acercaba a él, curioso.

-Hmmm, ¿Estás bien?-Ratchet dijo-¿Verdad?

-Sí. –Kaden contestó con dificultad-Gracias, por salvarme….

El Lombax sonrió, una leve luz hizo ver a Kaden, como el Lombax era; Era de color amarillo como él, sus orejas eran grandes como la de un Lombax, sus rayas que tenía en sus orejas y cola eran marrones, como la de Kaden. Era Ratchet….

-Que extraño.-Ratchet dijo-Por alguna extraña razón, creo que te conozco.

-¿Uh? Kaden exclamó

-Es que me…Resultas familiar…-Ratchet dijo- ¿Kaden?

Kaden sonrió, Ratchet lo había reconocido. Lo acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre.-Kaden dijo en el abrazo-Pero prefiero que me digas…papá

Ratchet no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido, ¿Su padre, había sobrevivido? Ratchet decidió olvidarse de cómo sobrevivió, le correspondió el abrazo, sintió lágrimas caer por sus ojos, Ratchet estaba lleno de sentimientos, tristeza, felicidad, curiosidad, confusión, nervios. Y más.

-¡Ratchet!-Azimuth grito preocupado.- ¡Ratchet! ¿Dónde estás?

Dejaron de abrazarse, Ratchet se levanto y ayudo a su papá a levantarse, sonriéndose.

-¡Por aquí!-Ratchet dijo- ¡Ya estás cerca!

Kaden escuchó pasos, acercándose a ellos. Entonces un Lombax mayor que Ratchet, apareció, era blanco con rayas rojas, era Alister Azimuth.

-¿Pero…qué?- Azimuth dijo.- ¿Kaden? ¿Pero cómo?

Kaden suspiró,

-¿Por qué, no nos explicas dentro?-Ratchet preguntó

Los dos Lombaxs asintieron, caminaron para ir a su casa. Ninguno hablaba en el camino, Kaden miraba a Ratchet camiar, tenía un gesto de dolor, vio su brazo, y vio un líquido color carmesí recorriendo su armadura. Se preocupo pero tuvo que calmarse.

-Está, bueno es mí casa.-Azimuth dijo

Kaden asintió, Azimuth abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una cómoda pero desordenada sala, había papeles tirados por el suelo, algunas almohadas negras del sillón no estaban en su lugar.

-Siento por el desorden-Azimuth dijo- Ratchet no coopera…

-Hey…- Ratchet exclamó

Kaden rió levemente, Azimuth no había cambiado en nada. Lo más sorprendente, era que su hijo estaba de vuelta con él y que él seguía vivo.

-¿Qué te pasa en el brazo?-Azimuth dijo preocupado.

Ratchet se vio fruncido, suspirando no dijo nada y se sentó en una silla.

-El monstruo me hirió cuando estaba peleando con él.- Ratchet dijo- No te preocupes, no me duele….

-Pero se te puede infectar.-Azimuth dijo- Buscare vendas, para limpiarte la herida y tapártelas...

Al decir eso, salio de la sala dejando solo a Kaden y a Ratchet. Kaden se fue acercando poco a poco a Ratchet.

-Y… ¿Cómo te va?-Kaden preguntó

Kaden se sintió inmaduro al preguntarle eso a su hijo, ¿Cómo el iba a estar bien, cuando no lo conoce? ¿Cuándo esta herido?

-Bien.- Ratchet dijo entre una sonrisa- ¿Y tú?

-Bien, supongo….-Kaden dijo

Ratchet frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué su papá estaba triste? ¿Acaso no quiere hablar con él? Suspiro en su mente. Tal vez estará nervioso, habían pasado años desde que Kaden no lo había visto…

-¿Qué me cuentas?-Kaden preguntó- ¿Qué has hecho? Quisiera saber más de ti.

-Bueno, me acuerdo cuando Tachyon me encontró, yo estaba con Clank haciendo una maquina que supuestamente tenía que avanzar como si fuera un aéreo-carro…recibimos una llamada de ayuda de Qwark, él es un superhéroe más bobo, que hecha todo a perder. Así que acudimos a su ayuda, al llegar, las naves de Tachyon me rodearon. Comenzaron a dispararme y tuve que salir de ahí. Él me siguió, desafortunadamente no podía hacer nada ya que su ejercitó había bajado…-Ratchet dijo- tuve la oportunidad de huir en su nave ya que estaba distraído, entonces Clank comenzó a tener visiones…él me dijo que eran los Zonis, yo ni siquiera sabía que era eso y no le creí. Después fuimos al planeta Fastoon, y es ahí donde encontré la Afelión, la arregle y nos fuimos de ahí. Después descubrimos que los Lombaxs habían creado una maquina que se usaba para hacer dimensiones, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah! El dimensionador, pero el capitán Slag, lo agarró, me enfrente a él y le di su merecido… Después Qwark lo agarro, Tachyon llevo a los Cragmitas a esta dimensión. Me enfrente a él y le gané.

Kaden quedo impresionado, ¿Todo eso él había pasado en su vida?

-Veo que te enfrentaste Tachyon…-Kaden dijo

Ratchet asintió, él se sentía muy bien al contarle eso a su padre, se sentía libre no tan cargado.

-Pero…-Ratchet continuó- Al haber ganado, Clank fue secuestrado por los Zonis, yo me quede solo… Así que me fui a buscarlo, me encontré con el general, y es así donde fue mi vida…

Kaden asintió, sonrió levemente y miro el suelo. Se escucho la puerta trasera abrirse y de ahí salio el general, que en sus manos traía un botiquín blanco.

-Siéntate, déjame ver ese brazo.-El general dijo

Ratchet hizo lo que el general le dijo, se sentó y sintió un leve ardor, después le fue ardiendo más y más hasta que chillo un poco.

-Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar?-Ratchet dijo

-Ratchet.-Azimuth dijo

Ratchet se sonrojo.

-No, no.-Kaden dijo sonriendo.-Esta bien, mi hijo quiere saber…

Ratchet lo miro, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Kaden se sentó al frente de su hijo y amigo.

-Cuando Tachyon vino a Fastoon y comenzó a destruir la ciudad…Alister y yo nos refugiamos en un edificio, pero claro yo te tenía en mis brazos, hay me di cuenta de porque Tachyon logró entrar a la sala de armas. Buscamos algún lugar seguro para protegernos.-Kaden dijo mirando a Ratchet.- Decidimos ir a la corte de Azimuth, pero antes de llegar ahí, un grupo de drofidios apareció, estorbando el paso, Alister fue a distraerlos, y de repente escuche una voz a mi espalda llamándome, fui ahí y me encontré a Orvus, diciéndome de que tenía que ir al futuro a salvar algo…No sé, pero no podía llevar a Ratchet conmigo….así que los Zonis lo llevaron a otro lugar más seguro, sentí un dolor espantoso, en ese momento quería llorar y matar a Tachyon…

Sintió a su hijo abrazarlo, dejando a Kaden sorprendido.

-Pero, si lo hubieras hecho, estuvieras muerto…-Ratchet dijo.-Pero estamos juntos de vuelta.

Azimuth sonrió, Kaden lo abrazo con fuerza y recordó cuando era un bebé. El abrazo no duro mucho, pero Kaden lo había disfrutado. Dejando a su hijo, Kaden se fijo en Azimuth la cual estaba buscando algo. Se escuchaba murmullos provenientes de él y se notaba exhausto.

-Uhmm.-Ratchet murmuro.-Si Orvus te contacto, quiere decir que algo anda mal en este "tiempo"

Las orejas del general se alzaron, se volteo con una expresión seria.

-Pueda que tengas razón, Ratchet.-El general dijo poniéndose su dedo pulgar en la barbilla.-Tal vez todo esto tenga que ver con Nefarius.

Kaden se puso curioso al escuchar a su hijo y a su mejor amigo de lo que hablaban, ¿Quién es Nefarius?

-Seguramente quiere venganza.-Alister comentó.-Pero, ¿Cómo Orvus se involucro en esto?

El general suspiro, todas estas preguntas sin responder.

-¿Pero para qué Nefarius quiere ir de nuevo al gran reloj?-Esta vez Ratchet pregunto.-Clank debe de saber algo supongo….

-Uh, ¿puedo preguntar algo?-Kaden pregunto

Ratchet sonrió. Asintiendo.

-¿Quién es Nefarius?

-Es un robot sicópata que quería convertir a los orgánicos en robots.-Ratchet explicó.-Cuando derrote Tachyon, descubrí que el culpable de la captura de Clank fue Nefarius.

-Ah, ya veo.-Kaden murmuro.-Supongo que Clank es….-

-Mi amigo.-Ratchet sonrió terminando la oración.

Kaden asintió sintiéndose satisfecho de poder entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Tal vez Clank sepa.-Ratchet miro el suelo.

En tan solo pensar en Clank, Ratchet comenzaba a extrañarlo.

-Bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo.-Azimuth contestó.-Kaden y tú podrán averiguar esto.

Ratchet miró al general, la cual lo miraba tranquilamente. ¿El general no vendrá?

-Tú… ¿No vendrás?-Ratchet preguntó

Alister suspiró

-Mi nave se descompuso…otra vez.-El general explicó.-Ustedes deben de llevar ventaja

-Tienes razón.-Ratchet contestó

Kaden sintió emoción por ir con su hijo, los dos en una aventura. Aprendiendo del uno al otro….

Los tres se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir.


	3. partida y una llamada de auxilio

Capitulo 3

Partida y una llamada de auxilio

Ratchet despertó con el sonido que producía el viento en su ventana, en Torren IV, el calor era muy intenso, que hacía que los vidrios se empañaran de calor. Hay veces que Ratchet dormía sin las sábanas y otras con la sábana ya que en algunas temporadas el planeta tenía su cambio de clima. Como casi todos.

Pero no le importaba, solo le importaba que su padre está con él y con Alister que ha sufrido mucho. En algunas ocasiones, Alister se la pasaba culpándose así mismo, he incluso asustaba a Ratchet al ver que el general se echara la culpa. Como ya se le fue el sueño y la pereza se levantó de su cama y salió del cuarto encontrándose a su papá, se encontraba en la ventana viendo el planeta. El general no estaba, eso hizo que Ratchet suponer que se encontraba arreglando la nave. Bajando las escaleras con paso decidido se acerco a lado de Kaden.

-Buenos días…-Ratchet dijo

-Buenos días, hijo.-Kaden dijo sonriendo.-No sabía que dormías mucho…

Ratchet sonrío con vergüenza.

Pasaron viendo tranquilo el paisaje, felices de estar con el uno al otro, pero ese silencio no duro mucho. La puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver al general.

-Uff.-El general exclamó limpiándose la frente.-Debí de haber reparado eso antes de esto….

Kaden sonrió al ver a su amigo.

-Bueno, que esperan.-El general dijo.-Los alcanzó luego….

Ratchet asintió, mirando a Kaden salieron de la casa. Ratchet se volteó adonde el general estaba, alzándole el pulgar. Ratchet comenzó a dirigirse a su nave. La Afelión

La Afelión se encontraba flotando como lo hacía usualmente, Kaden observó la nave detenidamente, era una nave Lombax pero diferente, este modelo no estaba en su "tiempo".

-¿Cómo?-Kaden murmuró

-Oh, ¿Mi nave?-Ratchet pregunto.-La encontré en Fastoon, antes ella no era así. Me refiero a lo azul y esas cosas avanzadas, era como en las de tu tiempo….

-Y ¿Cómo lograste que este así?-Kaden preguntó ignorando el último comentario de Ratchet.

Ratchet suspiró, eso había sido una larga historia. Pero Kaden estaba curioso, no lo podía culpar, él lo había perdido por muchos años.

-Bueno, cuando estaba en busca de Clank…-Ratchet explicó.-Una extraña energía hizo que me estrellara en un planeta llamado Quantos en el sector Phylax; un planeta donde viven los Fongoids, una raza que creo que esta relacionada con Orvus y los Zonis.

-Interesante…..

-En fin, el líder de esa raza me dijo que podía darme tecnología Zoni, para así poder arreglarla. Pero antes de regresar a la nave, Lord Vorselon un aliado de Nefarius comenzó a capturar a los Fongoids.-Ratchet prosiguió.-Así que tuve que salvarlos, eso sí. Los Zonis me arreglaron la nave así…

Ratchet no le contó a su padre sobre Qwark, porque después su padre pensará que anduvo con personas extrañas. Bueno, casi todos sus aliados son extraños, para ser exactos….

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo.-Kaden al fin contestó

Ratchet se sobresaltó al escuchar la repentina respuesta de Kaden, no lo había ofendido pero…Ya qué. Sin decir nada el joven Lombax entro a la Afelión seguido por Kaden.

-Buenos días Ratchet.-La Afelión saludó.-¿Adónde quieres ir?

-Al gran reloj….-Ratchet dijo

Kaden pensó que su nave era espectacular, nunca pensó que su tecnología iba a evolucionar. Entonces se acordó de los Lombaxes ¿Realmente habían muerto?

-Uhmm, ¿Ratchet?-Kaden exclamó

La orejas de Ratchet se alzaron, y miró a Kaden

-¿Sí?-Ratchet respondió suavemente

-Esto, ¿Sabes algo de los Lombaxes?-Kaden preguntó.-Me refiero si… están muertos…

Ratchet lo miró tristemente.

-No conozco mucho sobre los Lombaxes…pero el general me explicó que era una raza muy inteligente y especial….-Ratchet explicó mirando a Kaden.- Y respecto a la invasión... supuestamente, ellos se habían ido a otra dimensión.

Kaden se les alzaron sus orejas, o sea que seguían vivos….pero ¿Cómo llegaron a la otra dimensión?

-¿Cómo sobrevivieron?-Kaden dijo.-Yo era el encargado del dimensionador….solo Alister y yo sabíamos la clave…

-El general….fue él que salvo a los Lombaxes, sacó al dimensionador y lo activo…-Ratchet explicó.-A pesar de que haiga hecho un error, es una gran persona…..

Sorprendido, Kaden pensó en lo que le había dicho a Alister durante la invasión, y se arrepintió de ello. Su amigo salvo a su raza. Y en la forma en que Ratchet hablaba de él…..

-Vaya…-Kaden murmuró.

La nave comenzó a volar, saliendo de la atmosfera del planeta Torren IV. Llegaron al oscuro espacio. Kaden tenía rato de no salir del espacio, ya que en el momento, hubo la invasión.

-El gran reloj no debe de estar tan lejos.-Ratchet avisó.

Kaden asintió.

Pasaron por muchos sectores. Kaden escuchó que el gran reloj esta en el centro del universo, en el sector Breegus. Antes de la invasión, Alister y él se prometieron encontrar el gran reloj, ya que en su tiempo, el gran reloj era una leyenda para los Lombaxes. Pero al parecer su hijo ya lo había visitado antes.

-Y ¿exactamente que hace tu amigo?-Kaden preguntó

-Clank es el guardián de ahí.-Ratchet contestó.-Fue creado por Orvus….

Kaden asintió al escucharlo, o sea que la tarea de ese tal Clank es muy importante.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?-Kaden exclamó

-Lo conocí en Veldin.-Ratchet contó.-Estaba arreglando una nave para irme de ahí…

Kaden se sorprendió, ¿Los Zonis lo llevaron allá? Ese planeta esta desolado no hay ningún habitante ahí, es un planeta desierto.

-¿Veldin?-Kaden murmuró.

Kaden se puso furioso, los Zonis llevaron a **su **hijo aún planeta desierto y solo. ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Acaso no pudieron llevarlo al planeta Kerwan, o algún planeta que no este desolado?

-Uhmm me temo que sí…-Ratchet prosiguió.-La verdad era un planeta un poco….agradable…

Kaden frunció el ceño, era obvio de que no iba a ser agradable, no tiene comida, algo de beber o incluso **¡**_**Civilización!**_

-Todas las noches me tenía que refugiar en un lugar con techo, bueno en mi casa….-Ratchet contó.-Ya que por la noche venían algunos mercenarios armados.

Orvus le mintió en lo de estar seguro , Kaden se puso su mano derecha en su frente dando un suspiro. ¿Por qué le creyó? Seguro será por el susto.

-Y algunas veces habían tormentas de arenas..-Ratchet prosiguió.-Pero salí de ahí…

Kaden suspiro irritado, al pensar en Orvus. Su hijo había pasado por problemas al igual que él.

-Por alguna razón, Torren IV me recuerda a Veldin….tienen casi las mismas características…-Ratchet comentó.-Seco, caliente y húmedo por las noches…

-Hmm….

Pasaron el resto del viaje en silencio, según la Afelión solo faltaban pasar por algunos sectores, ya habían pasado el sector Vela, ahora se dirigían a Korthos.

-Llevaba meses de no pasar por este sector…-Ratchet comento.-Esta es mí segunda vez que vuelo por aquí. Cuando estaba en busca de Clank.

-Segunda vez…-Kaden repitió.-¿Polaris es la única galaxia en la que has estado?

-No, he estado en Solana y en Bogon….-Ratchet respondió.

-Ya veo….

Algunas naves pasaban por los alrededores, Kaden se fijó de nuevo en su hijo la cual estaba bien concentrado en el vuelo. Se acordó cuando estaban en la casa antes de la invasión, en vez de tener orejas grandes, Ratchet cuando era un niño, era muy tierno. Lo que le extraño fue que Ratchet no le había preguntado nada sobre su raza a Kaden, seguramente, Alister le había contado todo.

-Me acuerdo cuando el general y yo fuimos al callón Krell a buscar el ojo de Obsidiana.-Ratchet siguió.-Pero cuando fuimos, el planeta se veía amenazado por los Agorianos…

-Así que fueron ahí…-Kaden dijo.

-Sí...

-Solíamos ir ahí.-Kaden contó.-Me caí y me rompí el brazo.

Ratchet lo miró, el general le había contado que a Kaden se había caído y se había lastimado. Entonces una llamada del capitán Qwark lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-_Uhmm, ¿Ratchet? Soy Qwark y creó que necesito una ayudita…_

Las orejas del joven Lombax se alzaron curiosamente, Kaden no dijo nada, total no conocía a Qwark.

-¿Qué paso?-Ratchet dijo entre un suspiró

-_Lord Vorselon volvió y me capturo….¿Podrías?_

_-_Espera, ¿Flint Vorselon?-Ratchet repitió.-¡Pensé que había muerto! ¡Debe de ser una broma!

Al escuchar a su hijo gritar, Kaden supo que el tal Vorselon no era una buena persona…

-_Pues está…..Ayuda por favor…._ Aquí están las coordenadas…

Y de ahí Qwark cerró la llamada, Ratchet estaba sorprendido…Vorselon había vuelto al igual que Nefarius… Esto no estaba bien. Le preocupaba que quiere hacer algo más que vengarse.

-**Coordenadas recibidas, ¿Desea ir?**-La Afelión contestó rompiendo el silencio.

Ratchet suspiró poniendo su cabeza en el respaldo, ¿Por qué? Ratchet se había puesto muy nostálgico, el general casi moría. Al intentar de detener el gran reloj, y ¿si ahora quiere matar a algún conocido? ¿Tal vez a Kaden? No, no, su padre no tenía nada que ver con esto.

-¿Ratchet?-Kaden preguntó preocupado.

Ratchet escuchó la suave voz de su padre, se calmó.

-**¿Ratchet?**-La Afelión dijo.-**¿Quieres ir al lugar?**

Pero si Ratchet dejaba a Qwark ahí se iba a poner peor, Ratchet sabía que habían capturado a Qwark para ser su rehén…

-Vamos…-Ratchet murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

-**Afirmativo **

Al escuchar a su hijo responder, Kaden se calmó. Pero su voz era muy seria y temerosa. ¿Qué le pasaba?

El sonido de las turbinas avisaron a Kaden que iban a empezar el híper vuelo. Y con un solo acelerón, la nave avanzó hacía el lugar.

Cuando llegaron a el lugar, Ratchet se dio cuenta de que el lugar era conocido, era el sector Ceruliano. Ratchet suspiro al ver el lugar, estaba el planeta Fastoon, el planeta Cobalia y Kortog. Kaden vio a su planeta, en ves de ser un planeta amarillo puro, estaba de un amarillo pálido. Entonces a la izquierda, vieron la nave de Vorselon, una verde gigante.

-**Mis sensores detectan naves enemigas**.-Afelión aviso.

Ratchet activo los misiles y comenzó a dispararles antes de aterrizar, Kaden se sujeto con fuerza, ya que Ratchet hacía volteretas para esquivar los misiles enemigos. En la pantalla decían que solo quedaban 20 enemigos más.

-Vamos….-Ratchet murmuró

Kaden no entendía lo que quería Ratchet, pero siguió agarrándose al cinturón. Las orejas de Ratchet se bajaron de braveza, así que su hijo estaba enfadado.

Cuando la Afelión aviso de que ya habían cero enemigos, Ratchet suspiro de alivio pero cargaba consigo una expresión preocupada. ¿Qué le pasa? Esa es la misma expresión que puso antes de la invasión cuando era niño. La nave aterrizó suavemente en la nave. Ratchet saco una mascara de oxigeno, ¿Por qué llevaba solo una? Acaso ¿planeaba entrar ahí solo?

-Ratchet….-Kaden llamó.

-¿Uhmm?

-¿No estarás pensando entrar ahí solo? ¿Verdad?-Kaden pregunto seriamente.

El joven Lombax bajo sus hombros.

-Es la única que tengo…-Ratchet avisó.-Pero si quieres ir…

Kaden pudo leer su rostro, su hijo estaba preocupado. ¿Pero de qué? ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Mira, yo no voy a desaparecer…-Kaden comento.-Estaré contigo no importa lo que pase ¿De acuerdo?

Ratchet asintió, pero a la vez sintió un golpe en el pecho. ¡Ratchet, tu padre no va a morir! Se dijo así que le entregó la máscara a su padre, la cual lo miraba sorprendido por el acto, desactivando la entrada. Kaden se puso la máscara y vio que su hijo no tenía ninguna. Preocupado se dio cuenta de que Ratchet se puso una mano en su hocico.

-¡Vamos!-Ratchet gritó

Kaden saltó de la nave preocupado por su hijo, ¡Está loco! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre hacer tal cosa!

Pero vio que Ratchet corría hacía la entrada de la nave, desactivando la entrada con su omnillave que transmitía electricidad. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Entrando, Kaden vio que Ratchet había entre cerrado sus ojos, ¡No podía respirar! Pero Ratchet siguió adelante, Kaden estaba tratando de llegar a su lado, pero no pudo, los Lombaxes no podían correr demasiado sin que este en una situación urgente. Cuando los dos lograron respirar, Ratchet comenzó a toser, preocupado, Kaden le dio su máscara y se la puso en su cara suavemente, Ratchet respiro en ella tratando de recuperar su aliento. Cuando le avisó a Kaden que ya; Kaden guardó la máscara.

-Uff.-Ratchet exclamó poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas.

-¿¡Pero en que estabas pensando!-Kaden le gritó.

-Uh…yo…-Ratchet tartamudeo

Ratchet no se había esperado esa reacción de su propio padre, sintió un dolor en el corazón como si alguien lo había golpeado ahí, dio dos pasos atrás un poco asustado.

-¡Podrías haber muerto!-Kaden siguió.-¡NO LO VUELVAS

A HACER!

-Papá…-Ratchet murmuró.

Kaden al ver la expresión de su hijo se sintió un poco culpable, suspirando. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

-Lo siento…-Kaden murmuró en su oído.-¿Por qué me distes a mí la máscara? No importaba si tenías una, te la hubieras quedado.

Ratchet suspiró.

-Es que no quería perderte de nuevo…-Ratchet explicó entre un murmuro.

En tan solo escuchar esas palabras, las orejas de Kaden se alzaron de sorpresa. Su hijo no quería perderlo, así que se sacrifico por él.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor…-Kaden dijo.

-Bien..

Los dos Lombaxes comenzaron a correr, Ratchet tuvo que sacar su pistola constructo para dispararle a los soldados. Kaden se acordó que también él iba armado sacó su pistola para ayudar a su hijo, Ratchet le sonrió en gesto de gracias.

-No estamos de broma.-Uno de los soldados dijo.

-Pues yo tampoco.-Ratchet comentó

Y con su omnillave le dio en el ojo, y el robot saltó a

Hacía atrás explotando.

-Podríamos ser amigos…

-No lo creo…-Kaden dijo disparándole.

Cuando limpiaron el área de enemigos, Ratchet y Kaden corrieron al elevador.

-**¿Hacía dónde?**

-Uhmm….¿Sala de detención?**-**Ratchet exclamó

-**Bien.**

Kaden miró a Ratchet sorprendido.

-Está es como la tercera vez que vengo aquí…

-Oh…-Kaden dijo

Cuando llegaron a la sala de detención, vieron a Vorselon hablando con cuatros soldados.

-_**Cuando el rebelde venga, no duden en matarlo.**_-Vorselon dijo.-_**Ya sabes como es ese joven rebelde y el mayor…**_

Kaden no dijo nada sobre su apariencia era muy singular…parecía un robot con partes orgánicas.

Y entonces Vorselon y los soldados salieron de la cámara.

-¿Rebelde?-Kaden susurró

Ratchet se sonrojo un poco, Vorselon al principio pensó que él era Azimuth pero al ver que no lo era, se enfado con él ya que lo había derrotado y dejándolo en vergüenza, y entonces fue así donde lo nombraron rebelde.

-Uhmm…-Ratchet murmuró.

-Ratchet…

-No les hice nada.-Ratchet dijo defensivamente.-¡Me dicen así porque ayude a Alister!

Kaden sonrió, Ratchet le recordaba a él cuando era pequeño siempre dispuesto a ayudar, aunque también se ha ganado el título de ser él Lombax que más se mete en problemas…

-No importa…

Ratchet asintió, saliendo de su escondite, vieron a Qwark.

-Oh Ratchet viniste.-Qwark dijo-Oh un Lombax…

La forma de Qwark era como una especie de una raza desconocida para él, solo tenía tres dedos y sus pies eran muy pequeños para su cuerpo, tenía una barbilla ancha y grande y vestía de verdes ropajes.

-Hehehe, vamos Ratchet sácame de aquí…-Qwark suplicó.-¡Estas bestias me dieron agua del grifo!

Ratchet suspiró, desactivando la celda del gigantón. El otro salió disparado de ahí que casi hizo que Kaden se cayera.

-y ¿Quién es este Lombax?-Qwark dijo examinando a Kaden.-Me da mala espina. Tal vez sea un robot de Nefarius para vengarse y destruirte….

-¿Disculpa?-Kaden replicó.

Ratchet lo miro indiferente. Que vergüenza Qwark había enfadado a su padre.

-Qwark….-Ratchet dijo.

-O tal vez sea de Vorselon…-Qwark siguió

-Qwark….-Ratchet prosiguió

-O de ¡Tachyon!

Al ver que Qwark no le prestaba atención, Ratchet explotó.

-¡QWAAAAARK!

Qwark al escuchar su nombre salto y se puso su mano en la frente como si fuera un soldado.

-Aquí Qwark reportándose.-Qwark dijo.

-Primero que todo….-Ratchet dijo entre dientes.-Ese Lombax que según tú es una androide creado por Vorselon, Nefarius o Tachyon…Es mi padre….Y sabes que… ¡Tachyon no esta en esta dimensión!

Kaden agradeció a Ratchet por explicarle a Qwark. Lo había ofendido al decirle que era un androide creado por los ya mencionados. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir tal cosa? ¿De que él fuera a asesinar a su hijo?

-Oh…-Qwark exclamó.-Bueno vámonos

Qwark se dirigió a la puerta que estaba cerrada, Ratchet miró a Kaden la cual estaba un poco enfadado con Qwark. Entonces Ratchet vio que estaba alzando su pierna, y al darse cuenta de su intención….

-¡Qwark, no lo hagas tenemos que evadir la alarma!-Ratchet avisó.

-¡Oye has caso!-esta vez Kaden avisó.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la alarma se encendió y una cantidad de soldados aparecieron, suspirando de irritación Ratchet y Kaden tuvieron que hacer la misma rutina que antes: Destruir a los soldados.

-**Alerta alerta**-La nave avisó

-Demonios…-Ratchet murmuró

Los tres avanzaron corriendo a la salida, pero antes de salir Vorselon apareció de la nada.

-Hola rebelde.-Vorselon saludó.-Veo que estas con….¿Quién eres?

-Alguien.-Kaden dijo.

Ratchet suspiró. Se sintió mejor de que Kaden no se introdujera. Mientras con Kaden, no había modo no se iba a introducir.

-Bueno, no me importas tú _Alguien.-_Vorselon replicó.-Ratchet, Nefarius no esta complacido al ver que estas vivo.

-¿Qué quiere?-Ratchet dijo

Vorselon sonrió, y siguió hablando con su aguda voz.

-Matarte.

Ratchet se preparó con su omnillave, y volteándose a donde Qwark y su padre.

-Váyanse, los alcanzó en la Afelión.-Ratchet susurró.

-Pero…-Kaden interrumpió

Qwark agarró a Kaden por el brazo y lo arrastró a la salida.

-Arriesgándote por ellos.-Vorselon se burló.-Hmp…

Ratchet comenzó a atacarlo por los lados, pero Vorselon se defendía de vuelta, Ratchet no pudo esquivar una de sus cuchillas y le hizo un pequeño pero no grave corte en el cachete derecho. Ratchet enojado al sentir el pequeño ardor, le devolvió el golpe con su omnillave pero esta vez en su cabeza, mandándolo a volar.

-¿¡Qué!-Vorselon gritó sorprendido.

La cabeza de Vorselon se desprendió y cayó al suelo, sorprendido por el acto, Vorselon activó sus pequeños propulsores y salió volando.

-NOO OTRAA VEEEZ.-Vorselon mencionó al volar.

Cansado por el encuentro con Vorselon, Ratchet comenzó a correr a la salida, y al ver que algunos soldados le habían bloqueado la puerta principal, cogió por otro camino.

-Afelión, me bloquearon la entrada...-Ratchet avisó.-Me demoraré un poco, ¿Mi padre y Qwark están contigo?

-**Afirmativo**.-La nave respondió.

Kaden se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro, preocupado por su hijo, Qwark por su parte estaba contando su aventura como héroe y como presidente a Kaden; pero a Kaden no le importaba eso, solo se preguntaba donde esta Ratchet. Ya habían pasado media hora desde que se separó de Ratchet. ¿Por qué se demora? Estaba demasiado impaciente, ¿Qué tal si lo habían herido gravemente? ¿O sí lo habían derrotado? Kaden se sacudió su cabeza, mejor que no piense en ello.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, vio a Ratchet corriendo rápidamente y desesperado por llegar, por detrás, le seguían soldados disparándole.

-¡Afelión enciende los motores!.-Kaden avisó.

Y así fue, los motores de la nave se encendieron. Ratchet seguía corriendo mientras que trataba de esquivar las balas.

-¡Sube!-Kaden le gritó a Qwark.

Qwark no lo dudo, subió de un saltó a la nave. Kaden espero a su hijo a que se acercará un poco. Solo un poco más y ya llegaba. Ha-ha cuando se acercó Kaden le agarró la mano y los dos Lombaxes se subieron a la nave. Ratchet en el piloto, Kaden en el centro incomodo y Qwark en el copiloto. Afelión encendió los motores y salió disparada de la nave de Vorselon.

-Por poco.-Kaden comentó

-Sí….-Ratchet susurró exhausto.

-Y así fue, como el capitán Copernicus L Qwark y sus dos acompañantes escaparon de la nave de Vorselon.

Ratchet suspiró, Qwark nunca cambia.

-¿Él siempre ha sido así?-Kaden susurró para que Qwark no lo escuchara.

-Siempre….

Ratchet sintió un líquido pasar por su cachete, se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando un poco. Kaden al notarlo, lo limpio con su mano.

-Gracias….

-No hay de que.

-Así que tú eres su padre.-Qwark continuó.

Kaden asintió.

-Sí…y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo.-Kaden dijo mirando a Ratchet.


	4. Chapter 4

Gran reloj

-Ratchet y yo nos encontrábamos en el planeta Quantos.-Qwark contó.-Un planeta cual habitantes eran los Fongoids…-

-Ya lo sé.-Kaden interrumpió

-Oh…

Ratchet no había hablado en casi todo el camino, solo cuando la Afelión le avisaba el lugar. Kaden, solo escuchaba a Qwark hablar la cual no había parado. Pero no le importaba quería distraerse y aprender algo de su hijo, pero desafortunadamente, Qwark solo hablaba de si mismo.

-Hehehe, mi planeta se llama Kerwan….-Qwark dijo

Kaden suspiró mirando a Ratchet, quedo impresionado en lo que él y Ratchet se parecían. Tenían el mismo color de ojos: Verdes y si Ratchet tuviera las rayas más oscuras al igual que su piel, ya serían gemelos.

-_"Con razón Alister le dijo que era idéntico a mi…"_-Kaden pensó.

Hablando de Alister, Kaden se pregunto que estaría haciendo en este mismo instante. ¿Habrá terminado de reparar la nave? Entonces, la Afelión habló.

-**Tiene una llamada.**

Ratchet frunció el ceño al escucharla. Aceptando la llamada, apareció el general en la pantalla.

-¿General? –Ratchet preguntó sorprendido.

-_Me alegra ver que estás bien.-_Alister dijo.-Me entere de lo de Vorselon…

-Sí, ya estamos en camino al gran reloj….-Ratchet comentó.

Alister miro a Kaden, la cual suspiró al verlo sin algún rasguño. Volteándose de nuevo hacía Ratchet, el general achico sus ojos

Al ver la pequeña cortada.

-_¿Quién te hizo eso?_

-¿Qué? ¿La cortada?-Ratchet repitió.-Fue Vorselon cuando me enfrente a él, no es grave…

Alister suspiró poniéndose su mano derecha en la frente.

-_Ya reparé la nave, te veré en el gran reloj.-_Alister avisó.- Espera….¿Qué hace Qwark ahí?

Qwark sonrió inocentemente, como si no hizo nada.

-Vorselon lo capturó…-Ratchet explicó.

La expresión de Alister cambió a una aburrida, o sea que el culpable de que Ratchet y Kaden se tuvieron que arriesgar fue por ese inútil héroe.

-_Dale, los veo luego.-_Alister se despidió.-_Y tú no te metas en más problemas… ¿Me oyes?_

Qwark tragó saliva al escuchar la amenaza de Azimuth.

-Va…vale.-Qwark tartamudeó.

El general asintió. Y con un solo clic se apagó la pantalla. Ratchet suspiró levemente, le dolía su vista de tanto ver, no había descansado y además no sentía sus piernas. Kaden al notar la expresión de Ratchet le agarró la mano.

-¿Estás bien.-Kaden preguntó

-¿Uh? Sí.-Ratchet mintió

Kaden no se sintió seguro por la respuesta de su hijo, pero dejo de seguir la conversación, para no presionar a Ratchet. Cuando Ratchet pensó que no lo iban a llamar, una llamada del capitán Slag y de Rusty Pete lo disturbo.

-_Oye Lombax, veo que has remodelado tu nave._-La voz ronca de Slag sonó por el comunicador.-Así que te vamos a saquear.

Ratchet sacó un colmillo de rabia, ¿de nuevo? ¿Acaso nunca esos piratas se rinden? Ya Ratchet tenía suficiente. Kaden miró a Ratchet preocupado.

-Afelión prepara los misiles.-Ratchet dijo.-Ya tuve suficiente con estos piratas.

-_**Entendido**_.

Qwark se puso el cinturón, Kaden al ver lo que Ratchet iba a hacer, se agarró de algo para no caer o herirse.

Ratchet comenzó a dispararles a las naves piratas y con una gran explosión, indicó a Ratchet que ya había derrotado la mirad de las naves enemigas.

-**¿Te crees muy rudo? Lombax**….

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-Ratchet exclamó

En toda la conmoción, el capitán Slag gruño.

-**Porque….**

Ratchet evadió los misiles, Kaden respiro hondo y rezando para que esto terminen ¿Acaso no puede tener un viaje tranquilo?

-**¿Eh?**

**-**Afelión ¡Acércate más a la nave!-Ratchet gritó.

La Afelión se fue acercando a la nave principal del pirata Slag, Ratchet comenzó a apuntar el motor de la nave.

-¡Tomen esto!-Ratchet gritó

Y disparó, el misil salió disparado hacía el motor de la nave gigantesca. Cuando le dio, una fuerte explosión iluminó el lugar, Ratchet bajó la cabeza al igual que Kaden y Qwark.

-**¡NOOOOOO!**

Ratchet vio que una cápsula de escape salió disparado hacía el espacio.

-¿Quiénes eran?-Kaden preguntó cuando todo acabo

-Eran el capitán Slag y Rusty Pete, unos piratas que saquean las nave.-Ratchet explicó.

-Ah….-Kaden exclamó.-Sonabas muy enojado con ellos.

-Está es como la sexta vez que me amenazan en saquear la Afelión.-Ratchet prosiguió explicando.-Ya tuve suficiente con está.

Kaden asintió entendiendo el problema, los piratas habían _acosado_ a su hijo más de una vez.

-¿Hacía dónde vamos?-Qwark preguntó

-Al gran reloj.-Ratchet respondió.

Centro espacial de Nefarius 2…..

-Dime Orvus….-Nefarius dijo.

El robot de gran cabeza se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro mirando al Zoni la cual estaba en una especie de tubo.

-No te voy a decir nada.-Orvus se defendió.-Solo envié a Kaden al futuro con su hijo, eso es todo…

-¡No me importa su padre!-Nefarius gritó.-Solo me interesa Ratchet, por venganza.

Orvus frunció el entrecejo, él había llevado a Kaden al futuro para estar con su hijo y para que lo protegiera. Su hijo le dijo que si podía traer a Kaden a la vida y así fue. Orvus lo había contactado.

-¡¿Cómo se prende la máquina?-Nefarius preguntó.

-No lo voy a decir.-Orvus contestó

-Bueno si es así….-Nefarius murmuró.-¡Guardias traigan la bomba gaseosa!

Dos guardias trajeron una cápsula que por dentro traía una especie de gas de color verde, que se movía de un lado a otro de acuerdo el flote de los guardias.

-¿Qué es eso?-Orvus preguntó fruncido.

-Esto mi querido Zoni….es la bomba gaseosa…-Nefarius explicó.-Noquea a cualquier ser viviente…

Nefarius le metió el liquido de la bomba por un tubo, Orvus se tapó la cara para tratar de no respirar pero le fue imposible. Cinco minutos sintió sus párpados cerrarse y hubo un momento que no aguanto más y se desmayo.

-¡LAWRENCE!- Nefarius llamó.

-Aquí estoy señor….

-Llévalo a las celdas…-Nefarius ordenó.

-Si señor….

El robot mayordomo desactivó el tubo donde Orvus se encontraba cautivo, suspirando lo llevo a las celdas.

Con Ratchet…

-Ya debemos de llegar…-Ratchet murmuró.-El sector Breegus no debe de estar lejos….

Kaden quería llegar al gran reloj, estaba demasiado cansado de esperar. Además, tener a alguien muy tonto a tu lado es horrible, y más si uno de esos tontos es Qwark…

-Y bueno, Ratchet casi….muere….-Qwark contó.-Cuando bola de nieve quiso comérselo en el batallaplejo Agoriano.

Kaden frunció el ceño, ¿Batallaplejo Agoriano? ¿Acaso su hijo se metió en alguna pelea? Y además ¿Quién rayos es "Bola de nieve? Kaden le urgía preguntarle eso a Ratchet, pero decidió que no ya que tanto como él y Ratchet estaban cansados…Se notaba que Ratchet estaba demasiado delgado de lo normal, pareciera que no hubiera comido en años.

-Entonces, Clank tenía que quedarse en el gran reloj….

Kaden escuchó a Ratchet murmurar, pero no entendió que fue lo que dijo.

-Qwark…-Ratchet murmuró

Al escuchar su nombre, Qwark saltó un poco.

-¿Sí Ratchet?-Qwark preguntó.

-¿Puedes **parar** de hablar?-Ratchet dijo mostrando su colmillo de forma de amenaza.

Qwark se sobresalto, sintió un escalofrío pasar por su cuerpo, era la primera vez que ve a Ratchet hacer tal acción. O sea, no era muy común del joven Lombax estar amenazando a uno pero de una forma no muy usual.

-Lo siento…-Qwark contestó.-Yo….-

-Eso va incluyendo respuestas…

Qwark se tuvo que callar, hubo un gran silencio por la nave que eso hacía a Kaden incomodo, en una parte, Kaden quería que Qwark hablase pero en otra parte Kaden quiere silencio, y además un minuto para pensar en lo ocurrido con Orvus. ¿Por qué Orvus lo llevo al futuro?

Pero una fuerte luz que iluminaba medio espacio, distrajo a Kaden, al ver lo que provocaba esa luz. Sintió su boca abrirse al igual que sus ojos. Habían llegado al Gran reloj.

-Llegamos…-Kaden murmuró.

Ratchet asintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, en este lugar, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su "muerte", la salvación del mundo y su despedida de su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Eran momentos muy tristes para recordar. Si él hubiera escuchado a Clank sobre esos tales Zonis, Clank no estuviera aquí, estarían en Metropolis. Pero…si no fuera por la "captura de Clank" Él no hubiera conocido al general y posiblemente tampoco hubiera encontrado a Kaden. Aterrizaron en un lugar no muy lejos de la cámara de Orvus donde se encontraban Clank y Sigmund. Bajo de la Afelión seguido por Kaden y por Qwark, y avanzaron, el lugar estaba lleno de mucha energía. Incluso se veían a los Zonis pasar por sus lados.

Kaden pensó que este lugar era muy increíble, su estructura y su construcción. Miró a Ratchet y noto que no estaba muy feliz de estar aquí, se le notaba apagado y con una mirada de "_Por favor sáquenme de aquí" _ Entonces se acercó adonde él y le puso una mano en su hombro, Ratchet se tensó al sentir el inesperado gesto de Kaden. Mirándolo suavemente, llegaron a la entrada.

-Wu-ju veremos a Clank.-Qwark exclamó

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Qwark abrió la puerta mostrando a un pequeño robot plateado con ópticos verdes sosteniendo un cedro, y a su lado se encontraba un robot al igual que él, solo que era más grande y se veía muy desgastado.

-¿Ratchet?-el pequeño robot dijo.

-Hola Clank….-Ratchet murmuró acercándose a él.

Clank parecía confundido al ver a Ratchet, pero estaba feliz de volver a ver a su mejor amigo. Entonces cuando vio al el Lombax que estaba detrás de Ratchet se le formo una sonrisa.

-Hola Ratchet.-Clank saludó.- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Ratchet mordió su labio nerviosamente.

-Pues…me enteré de que Nefarius había vuelto junto con Vorselon y que mi padre vino del pasado…-Ratchet contó

Clank asintió entendiendo a Ratchet.

-Si lo sé.-Clank dijo

Las orejas de Ratchet se subieron de sorpresa al oír la respuesta del robot, ¿lo sabía? ¿Pero cómo?

-Tu padre está aquí porque yo se lo pedí a Orvus para que te ayudara a derrotar a Nefarius.-Clank explicó

Ratchet se sobresalto, Clank lo había mandado al presente para que lo ayudara con Nefarius pero por alguna extraña razón Ratchet se había molestado.

-¿Metiste a mi padre en esto?-Ratchet gruño.

Clank se sorprendió al escuchar a Ratchet hablar de esa forma, no era usual en él pero eso lo extraño.

-¿Acaso no estas feliz de que él este aquí contigo?-Clank se defendió.-Lo hice por ti, Ratchet.

-Pero esto puede matar a mi padre….

Clank dijo no con su metálica cabeza, sintiendo un poco de tristeza al ver sufrir a su amigo.

-Él no morirá ya esta predicho…

Ratchet se calmó al saber que su padre no moriría pero él no entendía porque llevaron a Kaden al presente cuando el se lo podían llevar cuando él estuviera niño. Tal vez sea porque Clank no lo sabía pero…

-¿Porqué?-Ratchet preguntó.-Pensé que el destino de mi padre era morir….

-No, su destino era que él estuviera contigo.-Clank contestó.-Que él estuviera a tu lado.

Ratchet no dijo nada, sintió de nuevo ese nudo en su garganta y el golpe en el pecho, habían pasado cosas tristes en su vida que hacían preocupar al joven Lombax.

-He descubierto los planes de Nefarius.-Clank dijo.-Esta usando una máquina para matar, si no lo detienes…el universo se destruirá.

Antes de que Ratchet respondiera, el general apareció detrás de él.

-¿De nuevo?-Alister contestó con gesto de aburrimiento.-¿No se cansa de hacer lo mismo?

-Al parecer no…-Kaden murmuró.-Pero si ese tal Nefarius quiere destruir el universo…no debemos permitírselo.

Kaden miró a Ratchet la cual miraba el suelo con una expresión triste, suspirando le acarició su cabeza, Ratchet se tensó pero se dejo llevar.

-Cálmate, todo va a salir bien.-Kaden lo calmó.

-Eso espero…

-Bueno.-Azimuth contestó.-Debemos encontrar la guarida pero antes que eso…ese tal Sigmund me dijo que debemos de encontrar las perlas Zoni… no se que es pero Sigmund dijo que si queremos derrotar a Nefarius las necesitaremos.

Kaden y Ratchet asintieron, Qwark no prestó atención de lo que dijo Alister pero asintió. Ratchet se fue con Kaden con la Afelión mientras que un enojado Alister se fue con Qwark, el general se había quejado de eso, no quería que Qwark se fuera con él, quería que Kaden se fuera con él ya que se llevaban bien. Pero Kaden dijo que estaba preocupado por Ratchet la cual estaba actuando extraño.

-¿Estas bien?-Kaden preguntó.-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, estoy bien.-Ratchet murmuró.-Es que me duele la cabeza…tal vez se me pase.

Kaden no dijo nada.

-_Ratchet, he recibido señal de una perla la cual se localiza en el sector Vela en…Torren IV…_-El general dijo.-_Te veo allá…_

Ratchet asintió y voló hacía el sector Vela hacía su hogar.

_**Siento mucho la demora, es que la escuela me ha agarrado duro y no pude actualizarlo pero tratare de continuar. Gracias por esperar en serio lo siento mucho.**_


	5. La cueva

Capitulo 5

La cueva

-Según los datos que Sigmund me entrego, una de las perlas Zonis se encuentran al norte de Torren IV. –Azimuth avisó.

-¿Al Norte? –Ratchet tragó saliva.

Ratchet suspiró con nervios, el norte no era un lugar tan agradable para Ratchet, estaba llenos de Tetramitas, estalagmicas y estalagticas y para ser sinceros Ratchet se había perdido y pudo salir de ahí con la ayuda de un Vullard.

-A ponernos en marcha. –Alister dijo.

Los tres Lombaxes sin decir nada se dirigieron al norte pasando a los Vullards y las secas plantas. Las casas se alejaban más rápido. Pero el problema era que cuando se hacía de noche es donde hay que tener más cuidado no se sabe si se les puede aparecer algún enemigo.

-¿Cuánto falta? –Ratchet preguntó impaciente.

-Solo 3 kilómetros. –El general respondió.

El sol se estaba ocultando poniendo el cielo naranja indicando que ya era el atardecer. Kaden caminaba pensando ¿Qué harían cuando derrotarían al tal Nefarius? ¿Se iría de nuevo a su tiempo? ¿Dónde estará solo o peor muerto? Suspiró olvidándose de eso. Cuando vieron la entrada de una cueva la cual estaba sellada con un campo de fuerza, se detuvieron ya que vieron a un Vullard.

-Hola forastero. –El Vullard saludó. -¿Qué los traen por aquí?

-Queremos pasar al otro lado de la cueva. –Ratchet dijo.

El Vullard bajo la cabeza observando a los Lombaxes.

-Es muy peligroso forastero. –El Vullard respondió. –Pero tenemos un problema.

Ratchet frunció el ceño, ¿Cuál problema? Él entendía que si pasaban la cueva se encontrarían en un lugar peligroso pero antes el pudo pasar.

-¿Cuál? –El general preguntó.

-Para pasar hay que cargar el sistema. –El Vullard explicó. –La entrada tiene protección y para desactivarla hay que cargarla.

Ratchet gruño, ¿Acaso no pueden ser responsables con su tecnología? Eran lentos pero aún así tienen que ser más responsables.

-¿Cómo lo cargamos? –Ratchet preguntó. –Que yo sepa no veo ninguna fuente de energía.

-Yendo al paso del guardián verás una fuente de energía tráela con tu omnillave y caso resuelto. –El Vullard contestó simplemente. –Preguntale al guardián donde puedes encontrar la fuente de energía.

Ratchet asintió, miro a Kaden y al general.

-Iré a buscar la fuente de energía. –Ratchet dijo. –No demorare.

-No te demores. –El general dijo. –La noche se está acercando.

Ratchet asintió y comenzó a correr dejando solos a Alister y a Kaden con el Vullard.

El regreso para el paso del guardián era largo las piernas de Ratchet comenzaron a perder equilibrio de su cuerpo solo le faltaba 1 kilómetro para encontrar al guardián ya se podía ver las luces del paso de Volgram pero no podía ver al guardián. Suspiró.

-¿Dónde estará? –Se preguntó

Cuando estaba a punto de descansar un poco encontró una catapulta.

-Creo que conozco donde me llevara la catapulta.

Lanzó su omnillave para bajar la catapulta, se subió en ella y saltó y salió volando hacía la cima. Cuando ya estaba donde quería llegar avanzó un poco más y encontró al guardián.

-**¿En que te puedo ayudar forastero? **–El guardián preguntó.

La voz del guardián era profunda y ronca y se movía de acuerdo su habla, estaba desgastado pero aún podía entenderlo.

-Estoy buscando la fuente de energía que alimenta el sistema de la cueva del norte. –Ratchet respondió. -¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

El Vullard puso su mano en su cabeza.

-Uhmm. –Murmuró. -

-**Hmmm**. –El guardián exclamó. **-¿Y para qué la necesitas joven Lombax? **

-Verás, necesito pasar la cueva para encontrar algo. –Ratchet explicó.

-**¿Qué tienes que encontrar?**

Ratchet suspiró ya se estaba impacientando no sabía si decirle sobre las piedras Zonis pero que más da.

-Una perla Zoni se encuentra pasando la cueva. –Ratchet continuó. –Y la necesito.

-**Entiendo**. –El guardián respondió. –**Sin embargo, la energía que buscas se encuentra pasando el paso de Volgram pero claro debes de conseguir la entrada a la energía que esta protegida.**

Ratchet asintió.

-Gracias…

El guardián no respondió, suspiró y entro al paso de Volgram la cual estaba repleto de lava y sonidos de maquinaria algunos Vullards se encontraban hablando y otros haciendo que las máquinas encendieran. El sonido que provocaban las máquinas hacían que la cabeza del Lombax dese vueltas. Ahora tenía que encontrar la energía pero no sabe donde esta localizada. Suspiró al parecer se va a demorar.

-Tendré que avisarle al general. –Dijon entre un suspiró mientras buscaba su comunicador.

Kaden suspiró observando el cielo que se ponía cada vez más oscuro y su hijo no ha regresado, miro al general la cual estaba hablando con el Vullard.

-Sin la energía no podrán pasar a la cueva. –El Vullard conto.

-Si ya entendí…-El general dijo rodando sus ojos. –Hey Kaden ¿Qué pasa?

Kaden suspiró dirigiéndose a Alister.

-Me preocupa Ratchet. –Kaden dijo. –Ha estado actuando extraño.

-Tranquilo, Ratchet es un buen Lombax igual que tu –El general animó. –Es un poco extremo y todo el tiempo tiene arriba su animó.

Kaden sonrió.

Antes de que el general respondiera, su comunicador sonó. Kaden miro al general preocupado mientras que Alister fruncía el ceño.

-¿Sí, Ratchet?

-_"General, ya hablé con el guardián"_

Cuando Kaden escuchó que Ratchet encontró al guardián y que ya le había hablado suspiró de alivio.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-_"La energía esta localizada en el paso de Volgram y dudo que la encuentre antes del anochecer" _

Alister suspiró, comenzó a caminar hacía donde habían llegado a la cueva.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –El general preguntó- -El paso de Volgram es grande.

-"_Lo se_".-Ratchet dijo. –"_Pero creo que es mejor que se quede"_

-Entiendo, ve con cuidado.

Y corto, Alister suspiro de nuevo.

-Se demorara. –Alister dijo. –Solo nos queda esperar.

Cuando el general corto, Ratchet comenzó a buscar la energía, caminó hacía la entrada.

-Uhm disculpe. –Ratchet intervino. -¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar la energía de la cueva del norte?

El Vullard brincó del susto por la inesperada respuesta del Lombax, Ratchet retrocedió un poco para que el Vullard se relajara.

-Uff, forastero que susto. –El Vullard exclamó.-¿Así que buscas la energía forastero?

-Si.

-Se encuentra allá arriba forastero.-El Vullard respondió.

El Vullard apunto hacía una cima que se encontraba al frente de ellos. Suspirando se dirigió donde el Vullard le había dicho sin tropezarse con las piedras que estaban esparcidas por el lugar. Sin mirar abajo vio una especie de tubo que radiaba una luz de color azul, se tapo un poco su cara para que no le doliera la cabeza. Con su omnillave se acerco lentamente y agarró la fuente de energía y comenzó a correr hacía la dirección de la cueva del norte.

Ya las estrellas y la luna se encontraban iluminando el cielo y Ratchet aún no llegaba por la espera Kaden se sentó en el suelo mientras observaba las estrellas pensando hasta que una persona se estaba aproximando hacía su ubicación eso le llamó la atención, esperaron y vieron que esa persona llevaba consigo una luz que le iluminaba el camino se aliviaron al ver quien era. Ratchet venía corriendo sin descansar sus pulmones querían estallar y se detuvo cuando estaba al frente de los Lombaxes la cual veían con curiosidad la luz.

-Eh forastero. –El Vullard interrumipio. –Has encontrado la energía vamos carga el sistema.

Ratchet hizo lo que el Vullard indicó cuando inserto la fuente de energía el escudo de energía desaparecio dejando el paso libre.

-Ya tienes paso libre forastero. –El Vullard avisó. –Tengan cuidado.

Y entraron a la cueva sin decir nada.


End file.
